My Journey
by Hybrid Kappa
Summary: The story is about the life-changing journey of a young man named Tim, who believed that his life would never change, until when the time came when fate suddenly wanted to play with him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Premonition to a new journey

The sun was up. The cool morning breeze swept through my face as I lay down the straw mat… It must be morning, or so it seems. I got up, and went down the stairs to see my grandpa, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning grandpa!" I smiled lazily, unable to hide the sleepiness in my eyes.

"Good morning Tim." It was all that he said and he returned to his cooking.

I thought that maybe I should not bother him anymore, so I just went out of the house and gazed at the open fields of grass. My family and I were living in the province, nearest to the town of Payon. Life was simple, and I've been used to it for quite some time now, ever since we moved here 3 years ago. I've always known that my life will stay like this forever, gathering firewood, hunting animals, communicating with nature. I sat down the grass and took a deep breath, thinking of what will become of me in the near future. Suddenly, my momentum of peace was interrupted.

"Oww! That hurts!" I cried.

"You're gonna get more if you'll not stop there and daydream things! Come over here and have your breakfast!" Grandpa shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I said, then stood up and went inside the house to eat.

After eating, I took a quick bath, wore my hunting clothes, and then went out to the forest to gather wood, and some animals for dinner. This was my daily routine, one that I had to do everyday, until maybe, my future will change, I thought. I wondered what life would be if my life was not just as common as it is now. I wished my life would be something more exciting, something that will make the most of my body and mind. I chuckled at the thought and shook my head. That was never going to happen. I always knew and kind of realized that I am stuck here, with nothing to do but to cut some wood and to slay some animals.

As I walked deeper into the forest, the area grew dimmer, for the lush green leaves of the tall trees lorded over the treetops and blocked sunlight from entering the forest floor. Animal cries could be heard distances away. I must slay some of them later after cutting some wood, I thought.

I stopped, and quickly laid down my bow. I went near an old tree, carrying my axe. This tree would surely give me some good wood, I thought.

I went nearer, and started chopping the tree right away. But, as my third strike hit the tree, I heard a loud noise. It was coming from the tree itself! I shuddered and ran back to where my wooden bow was resting, and picked it up. I quickly loaded an arrow, and aimed it at the tree, thinking that it will attack me. The noise grew louder and louder, and, to my surprise, the roots started to come out! The tree was alive! I moved backward, believing that the "tree" might charge at me. Now I knew that it was not some tree after all, it was a willow. And to my luck, I guess this one's the Elder one. I shuddered at the thought, thinking that I may not be too powerful to defeat it. But I stood there and waited on what will happen next.

The tree opened its eyes, and started moving towards me. It then started charging at me, as I had expected. I released the arrow from my bow, and to my surprise, it did no effect! The arrow just bounced back to me, and it continued to charge to me. Now I was in panic. I ran, thinking if I can make it to the house. With a powerful creature looming behind me, I was starting to run out of hope. I was getting tired, after all, and I had realized that I can never get out of this forest alive if I will just run and run. I thought about how I can beat that monster. After some time, an idea came to my mind. Quickly, I hid behind the trees. The Elder Willow stopped, and examined the area around him. I knew that I will only have one chance. When he will walk towards me, I will strike. Whether I will succeed or not, only the gods know.

After some moments, the Elder Willow went towards the tree I was hiding in. I placed my dagger in my hand, and firmly grasped it. I tensed up, thinking of what will happen if I am going to fail. But at least I tried, I thought, and even if I die, I will die happy, for I died fighting. At last, the willow found me, and, with all my strength, I stabbed my dagger into the wound I made in his body when I chopped it earlier. The willow screamed, and it echoed throughout the forest. I stepped back a few spaces, wondering what will happen. To my surprise, the Elder Willow gave in, and fell.

I was delighted. For one time, I didn't even think that I would be able to kill such a high leveled monster. I was proud of my self. Now I had accomplished something that a person like me could have never done. Deep inside my heart, I know I had done something wonderful and productive, and now I had even forgotten of the fears I had before I killed the willow!

I gave a last glance to the dead tree. It was huge, its roots spread on the ground. I smiled. Wow, what an achievement. I now knew what I wanted for my life. I wanted to become an adventurer. I smiled at the thought of going into the wilds, slaying powerful beasts, and getting rare items. I quickly picked up the wood, and walked home.

"Hey Tim, you're quite early today." Grandpa said indifferently

"Yeah, I know. I also brought up extra wood today, and I think this will be enough for us two until tomorrow."

"Hunh? Well that's good. Supper's ready. Go and eat now." He said.

"Okay."

After eating supper, I quietly went to my bedroom. I was determined to be an adventurer. I knew I can't tell grandpa, for he'll be very angry for sure. Maybe I will just write a letter and let grandpa read it the next day, I thought. I felt quite guilty of what I am going to do now, but I know that this was the life I want, and no one could stop me from achieving it.

I quietly packed my things. I put some food and drinks, and maybe some extra clothes if ever monster will ruin my current one. I also brought some zenny, if ever I'll reach Payon, the nearest town.

It was midnight. I went down the stairs quietly and very carefully, avoiding any noise as often as possible. No signs of grandpa. I sneaked up the living room and walked near the door. But as I reached for it, a voice called me.

"Tim, where are you going?" Grandpa asked me inquisitively.

I was nervous. I knew I was caught. What will I say? It will be very hard to make an excuse here. I didn't know what to say. I just looked up and shyly looked at his eye. I waited for him to talk again. I dare did not want to know what he will say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Uncertainties

"Tim, answer me. Where are you going?" My grandpa asked me again, now with a serious tone in his voice.

I thought I should say the truth. I know I can't lie this time. I have no choice. Grandpa had to know.

"I… I am going to go adventuring, grandpa…" I said nervously, thoughts mixing within my mind. What would he say? I did not want to know what will happen next.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He continued.

"Well, it's because, I thought you… might not agree with this. I'm sorry."

He chuckled, and then sat at the sofa.

"Come here, lad." He said.

I followed his lead, and also sat at the sofa, beside him. Until now my mind was shrouded with questions regarding the events that is about to take place. I knew that my grandpa's reaction will determine my path to the future. I stared at him, waiting.

"You know lad, you're a man now. And I know you have a thirst for adventure, to see the wilds, find treasures, and discover new places. You… you should've just told me Tim. You know that I am always here for you, am I not?

"I know grandpa… I know you are with me… but…"  
"Okay, Tim, let's stop it now. I just want you to know this. Wherever you are, whatever you do, I am with you. You have all my support as you grandpa, and I know what the best is for you. Now go, Tim. And remember, take care."

Those words were enough to make me cry. I hugged my grandpa, with my mind cleared of any uncertainties and doubts on him. It was my fault. I knew I should've trusted him, for I know that he knows what the best for me. After a while, I stood up, and grabbed my belongings. I reached over the door.

"Wait Tim, there's something that I want to give you." He said.

I turned back, and watched him get something from his pocket. He showed something that seemed a ring to me, with many strange engravings and cuts.

"Is that ring, grandpa?" I asked.

"Yes, it is a ring. And it is not just some ordinary ring my child."  
"What do you mean?"

"This ring is called Andvaranaut. This was an ancient ring forged by the Dwarf King Andvari ages ago. It was said that whoever wears this ring shall bear a heavy curse and die."

I was mystified. "Then why are you giving it to me if it'll bring bad luck?  
"It is because it was also said that whoever possesses this ring but not wears it shall obtain good fortune. Remember this, my child. Always carry this ring with you, but never wear it. If you will wear it, it will give you invincible power, at the expense of your life."

I was shocked on what he said. He was giving me something which is good and bad for me. He handed the ring to me, and I placed it in my pocket.

"Now go, Tim, and good luck with your journey." He said gently.

"Yes, grandpa. I will. Thank you."

I hugged him for the last time. I knew I would not see him for some time, for the first time of my life, I suddenly felt all the good things that he had done for me since I lived with him. The feeling overwhelmed me, and it made me hug him tighter.

I broke up the hug, and walked towards the door. I made my last goodbye to my grandpa.

"Goodbye, grandpa. See you soon." I said, smiling.

"Goodbye, lad, and take care." He replied.

I started walking down the muddy road. I was excited for this. This is my journey, and I know that many things will happen before it end. I continued walking.

After some time, the sun was up. I stared at the clouds moving, and I continued to walk. Suddenly I felt hungry. I sat on a nearby tree, and opened my bag. I got some food, and ate it while staring at the horizon. I was thinking of where I will head after visiting Payon. Now I realized I was clueless on where I am heading. I can't just go out and visit places without even knowing them, I thought. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to rely on luck for it.

I walked some more, then caught the scent of the wind changing. I stopped. I realized someone was following me. I grabbed my bow and arrow, and stared across the tall grasses. Could it be a monster? It must be a monster, I thought. I readied my self. I knew it will attack any moment, just waiting for a chance to catch me unguarded.

Suddenly, a tall figure jumped from the grass. It was a man, with a big sword. He charged at me and knocked me to the ground. I fell, with my bow separating with me. I looked at him, and he pointed his long sword at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.


End file.
